


Shadows Aiming Towards Their Light

by QueenieCas



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieCas/pseuds/QueenieCas
Summary: Craig and Wendy are hopelessly in love with Kenny and Bebe respectively, but the two of them are dating so they decide to hatch up a fake dating au to try and make them jealous.W.I.P. Looking for Feedback
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Wendy Testaburger & Craig Tucker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Craig Tucker and Wendy Testaburger were the most crackship couple to come out of the woodwork at Park High. The two of them were hardly friends before now let alone be close enough to consider dating each other. When the two noriettes walked down the halls holding hands they earned stares from their oldest classmates and even some of the north park kids they hadn't spent years of schooling with. What wasn't noticed due to their odd couple was the way their eyes strayed towards a less odd couple pair of blondes.

\----- The Beginning -----

Bebe Stevens and Kenny McCormick began dating after a messy break up with Clyde on the former's behalf at the end of freshman year. It wasn't too surprising to most given how similar the two were in looks and personality. In fact they were almost the same person one might think they were siblings if they didn't see them making out constantly. The couple was accepted by everyone even Clyde admitted that they looked happy, well almost everyone. Both sunny blondes had a shadow that longed for them. Which brings us to the odd couple at hand.

Craig's feelings for Kenny happened suddenly and without warning like he got hit by a bus. It was one of the catalysts in his mutual break up with Tweek around the same time as Clyde and Bebe's. He was never good at hiding his disinterest and Tweek was overly perceptive of the distance growing between them. Though he was hurt Tweek would give Craig supportive words egging his ex to go for what his heart wanted. His confession of course was blown out of the water due to his hesitance.

Wendy was more of a shadow admittedly as she was best friends with her crush. Bebe and her had been friends with years and it was difficult watching the bombshell fling through men before settling down. Even while Wendy had her notorious relationship with Stan, Wendy knew where her real interest lied. The curves of her best friend drew her gaze when the other wasn't looking. Bebe was shaped like a beautifully thick hourglass and Wendy's imagination would picture it pressed against hers the smell of her cherry scented shampoo stuck in her nose driving the black haired girl crazy. Her and Stan hadn't been together since 8th grade and she had planned on coming out and confessing once Bebe was recovered from her break up but she too was crushed by her hesitation.

Craig and Wendy began after they both noticed each other at the joint cheerleading/football practices. Craig came to spy on Kenny under the guise of supporting Clyde, and Wendy of course watched her best friend. The two of them would sit closer together little by little and chat idly and then it clicked how similar of a situation they were both in. They exchanged numbers and hung out outside of school to comfort each other and muse about their crushes.

Then one day it happened. Their phones rang simultaneously with Wendy sitting slumped over at the desk in her room and Craig laid out on her bed. "Party at Token's," the girl mused unenthusiastically, "Great place to see Bebe and Kenny making out without the restrictions of highschool."

Craig groaned at the thought, "We should probably go though lest we get painted as buzz kills."

"As if you care about being painted as a buzz kill."

"Fair point, but it's not my reputation I'm worried about."

Wendy looked over with a soft smile at the kind remark before staring down at her phone again. It wouldn't be so bad if she had a date to go with, but she wasn't interested in any of the guys and she'd garnered the reputation of a frigid bitch after turning down so many. She thought and thought and thought about it before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Craig…," she started pausing worried about her proposition, "Do you want to go to Token's party with me?"

"Ew no. Sorry Wendy, but you know I'm not into girls."

"No idiot, I mean like to make them jealous."

Craig's brows furrowed as he mulled over the thought. It wasn't an awful thought he admitted and Wendy wasn't unbearable. "What if it doesn't work."

"I don't even want to think about that," one of Wendy's best and worst qualities was overthinking so she had considered it, but if it didn't they could just call it off.

"Fair. I'm game if you are, it's worth a shot." The raven haired couple met eyes and shook on it. It was worth a shot for both of them and considering they were both gay there was no chance any actual feelings would come of it. Blonde or Bust.

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"See you then."


	2. Bifocal Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're Bi then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long I've been really busy and haven't been the headspace to write. I'll try and write more soon.

Chapter 2

Craig had left the Testaburger residence shortly after their conversation ended to change into something a little more put together that wasn’t a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was a party and he had a ‘date’, so his usual look just wouldn’t cut it. He ended up settling on jeans and a white shirt with a black short sleeve button up. Unbuttoned for maximum casualness. As he combed his hair and checked himself out in the mirror he noted that he actually looked pretty good for once. 

“What are you all dressed up for? Simp.”

He turned sharply to see his little sister Ruby sneering at him in her pajamas. Her real name was Tricia, but she preferred Ruby. Said it suited her better. And if people call Rebecca Red they can call her Ruby. She was at the age that all teen girls get to where they only have one thing on their mind, murder. He rolled his eyes at the little redhead sighing deeply before replying.

“None of your business.”

Her grey-blue eyes turned sharp as daggers, “You going on a date or something? Finally confessed to your little boyfriend?”

“Again none of your business.” 

“I must be right, you're starting to blush. Finally took off your diapers, good for you baby bro.”

“Fuck off Tricia, I’m going to a party okay now get out of my face.” 

Craig pushed past the girl to the door where he slipped on some shoes. He could hear Ruby threatening to tell their parents that he just used her given name. Ruby lobbed insults across the house as he got ready to leave. Well, whatever. It was just an empty threat. The two were almost always at each other’s throats. They’d forget about this squabble by the time the next one started up again, just a part of being siblings. He stepped out as soon as he heard the tires hit the driveway.

Wendy waved at Craig from the driver's side he could tell she also tried a little bit with her appearance as her hair had some subtle curls in it. He got in her car which smelled almost brand new even though she’d had it for years now. She was wearing a lavender slip dress which would have been very revealing had she not put a long sleeve shirt beneath it for modesty. He smiled awkwardly at her and she smiled back just as awkwardly. 

The drive to the party was quick and silent on both of their parts with Wendy being a responsible driver and Craig nervously picking at loose skin around his nails. They parked on the street outside of the Black estate behind a line of other party goers’. Wendy pulled down the sun visor to check herself out and make sure her minimal makeup looked good. 

“Are..you ready?” She said shakily side-eyeing her date. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t backfire tremendously.” He nods grimly back at her but still reaches for the door.

“You’re being too negative,” Her face read of dread as she had already considered every wrong outcome, ”But, you miss every shot you don’t take.” 

With her cheesy line, they exited the car and started up towards the house. Wendy reached over and grabbed Craig’s arm causing him to pull back instinctively. He quickly corrected it and allowed her to touch him.

“Sorry.”

“Look I don’t wanna do it either, but we have to look coupley for this to work.”

“I know, I know. I’ll try not to do it again, but no promises.”

She rolled her eyes at him and they walked in together Wendy almost eating shit on the steps with the heels she decided to wear. Craig bit back a comment about her falling for him, but decided it wouldn’t go over well with the already frazzled woman. Token’s house always surprised him even though he’s in it every other day to play video games. Though it was filled with drunk and wasted teens it still looked pristine and expensive. 

A few people glanced their way doing double takes when they noticed Wendy was clinging to Craig. Wendy blushed a bit at the attention. They walked to the kitchen to get at the refreshments, hearing a few whispers along the way and gaining more staring. Craig eagerly grabbed a bottle of Mike’s Hard from the counter popping it open and taking a long swig. His date gave him a glare before hesitantly reaching for one herself.

“You’ve never drank before have you?”

“W-What I’ve totally… is it that obvious? I’m just not sure if I agree with the illegality of underage drinking.”

Narrowing his eyes Craig took another pointed drink, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m going to have a few to get through this party.”

Her hand wavered as she touched the glass bottle. She looked as if she was having a large internal struggle on whether or not she should break the rules here. Then her hand was filled with the half drank bottle from Craig. 

“Here, now you can try it first before you waste it and I have to drink a lukewarm one.”

Wendy smiled gratefully and brought it to her lips, tipping a bit of the liquid into her mouth. The taste made her nose scrunch up, but it wasn’t too bad. She audibly made a sound of disgust as it burned going down her throat. She had to admit it tasted a lot better than she was expecting it to. She took another sip, this one longer and more comfortably. Craig chuckled at the response and grabbed a can from the table opening it up and downing it then making a disgusted expression of his own. Normally Token would only supply girly drinks that taste good since he had the budget for it. Someone must have brought this case of PBR with them. 

As they were finishing off their drinks a certain pair of blondes entered the room. Craig’s arm wrapped itself around Wendy’s shoulders and pulled her close causing the girl to sputter. She quickly recovered when she looked up and made contact with Bebe’s wide brown eyes. She rushed over quickly placing herself in front of Wendy bouncing a bit in place.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Craig! We’re besties why you keepin’ secrets?!” Bebe’s voice was louder than usual so she probably had liquid confidence, not that she needed it. 

“Oh hi Bebe, I didn’t know you would be here too,” Wendy lied poorly, “Craig and I actually just started dating the other day.” Couldn’t say that they’d just started dating today that would be too suspicious. 

Bebe’s attentions were then turned to Craig where she pointed in his face with a fierce bright red nail, “You better take good care of my best friend or I’ll end you.” 

“If I wanted a doormat for a girlfriend I wouldn’t have gone after Wendy,” Craig replied smoothly causing the other girl to crack a large grin. 

“Maybe you’re not so bad, Tucker.” Her claws retracted and she started blabbing a million miles an hour.

Kenny came up behind Bebe placing his hand on her waist as he did so. The flare of jealousy caused Craig’s cheeks to darken a bit and Bebe playfully poked his cheek. “Aw is talking about your girlfriend embarrassing for you! You’re too cute, Wends you landed a catch!”

“I never thought I’d see Craig Tucker with a girl, always assumed you were gay,” Kenny added to the convo with a lazy smile. 

Any other time Craig’s legs would have gone weak having that look given to him. Keeping himself strong was imperative to the image of his relationship. Thinking about making out with Kenny wasn’t productive so he turned his gaze towards his date easing himself from the bright blues that were peering into his soul. 

“It was a surprise to me too. Wendy and I just clicked so well.”

Kenny tilted his head up a bit quizzically looking between the two noirettes. Both of them steeled in his gaze and he chuckled softly before seemingly letting it go. It took everything in them not to let out giant sighs of relief.

“Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together then,” Craig almost choked hearing Kenny say that, “Since our girlfriends are best friends and all.”

Disappointment settled in, but the way that the blonde smirked at him made him feel like he was being played with. 

“Yeah, Wends you should totes invite Craig to hang out with all of us now. You won’t be the third wheel anymore!” 

“S-Sure, I’ll bring Craig next time.” 

“Alright! I can’t stand still anymore! I’m gonna go get my dance on, are you guys coming?”

Not waiting for an answer Bebe left the kitchen Kenny lingering behind a little to set down his empty can before following after her. Wendy lurched forward and grabbed another drink trying to down it as fast as possible. Craig couldn’t help chuckling at the display of weakness from someone he always saw so strong.

"We should go," Wendy rasped between chugs. 

"I don't dance." 

"Don't be," she hiccups, "So stiff. You're always so stiff. Loosen up a little~" 

"How are you drunk already? You've barely had two bottles."

Rather than answer the girl stumbled out of the kitchen leaving Craig. He bit his lip feeling more nervous alone than he did keeping up his farce. He poured himself something strong and took it as a shot then followed her. It was his job to protect her reputation, at least while he was sober.

The dance floor seemed more packed than it did before when he entered. He could see the eye of the storm that had formed up near the front. His legs hesitated to push him forward. Craig felt a cold wash of anxiety shoot down his back, then the warmth of inebriation shot right back up. 

He could hear Bebe scream and start singing along to a song with vulgar lyrics. Wendy would yell out a word or two of it as if she’d only heard the song once or twice in her life. He took a step forward almost cutting into the crowd. Then he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. 

He turned sharply to look back on the side where the hand was and saw nothing. Brows furrowed in confusion he turned towards the other side and was met with the grinning face of his affection. Craig felt like a bunny that had been grabbed by the talons of a hawk, well in this case a garbage vulture. His mouth cracked up in an unintentional grin at the comparison before flattening down into a disinterested line. 

“You looked terrified,” Kenny started the conversation, eyes flicking to the crowd then back, “I didn’t want to have to drag you out of the pit cuz you passed out halfway.” 

“I’m fine.” Craig retorted defensively. His mouth hung open a bit as if he was going to say something else.

“Just teasing.” Kenny winked and stuck out a bit of his tongue. ”I wanted to talk to you about your new girlfriend.” 

Eyebrows raised on both parties. A solo blonde one perked with interest and the black pair both raising in surprise. Craig couldn’t deny that his eyes lingered on the tongue until it disappeared behind those plush lips that he wanted to... focus tucker. Focus.

“Wendy? Why what’s up? Is she secretly a crazy party girl like Bebe?” 

“Nah, She’s a bookworm through and through.” His normally lazy eyes settled on him with more purpose. “Are you two actually dating?” 

Craig felt himself freeze up. He knew he had to say yes despite his body urging him to scream no. He didn’t trust his mouth so he nodded, curtly. Kenny hummed curiously seemingly mulling over his words before he whistled through the gap in his front teeth. 

“So you’re Bi then?”

Craig stalled “H-Huh?”

“You’re Bi, you dated Tweek Tweak back in the day no?” 

“I mean I guess I did it was more like I got forced into it.” Foot in mouth.  
Kenny frowned, “So you’re not into guys, bummer.”


End file.
